


It's a Start

by JaidMcDanno



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaidMcDanno/pseuds/JaidMcDanno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets a shock as Danny and Kono return to the office after being undercover for a week.</p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Start

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at FaFiction.Net. Hope you like it!
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Danny and Kono entered the main room, they found their respective partners, absorbed in their own conversation.

''A case like this one? The killer usually sticks around, and watches the crime scene,'' Steve said, his back to them. ''Which means that there is a strong chance, we have him on camera..'' He added.

Chin looked up, towards the blonde Detective and the Rookie, and surpressed a smile.

Once Steve noticed that Chin wasn't looking at the photos in front of them, he turned.

''Wow, what a mix,'' Danny said, dryly. ''Your face looks like a cross between, _Aneurysm Face_ and, _It's My Birthday Face_.''

Steves' expression was indeed comical. Danny was almost positive, his eyes were going to fall out of his ridiculously high head.

Steve had been ribbing him about his tie since they first met.

But now?

Now, Danny was wearing a pair of khaki cargo pants, and a plain white t-shirt, with a button-up shirt over it. His outfit was almost identical to Steve's; the only difference was, Danny still had his patent leather loafers on.

When Steve finally managed to move his shocked eyes from Danny's face, they dropped to his feet. Steve shook his head and chuckled. ''Well, it's a start Danno. It's a start.''

Danny rolled his eyes, and pulled his tie out from his back pocket, slowly walking towards his partner. ''Your turn, Rambo...''


End file.
